


Parigi

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Kalang, Love Story, Paris - Freeform, Sentimentale, parigi, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: E terribile stare bene con una persona, ma non poterla avere e… E se così non fosse? Alla fine ogni sensate può spostarsi, viaggiare e incontrare un altro perché loro no? Kala non smetteva di pensarci, era una possibilità discutibile è vero, eppure non molto lontano da lei lo stesso pensiero attanagliava Wolfang. Le loro menti si intrecciavano spesso e, quando ciò succedeva i due si percepivano in modo assoluto, riuscivano a sentire emozioni, sensazioni ancora più profonde che non condividevano con gli altri e… Questo doveva pur significare qualcosa, giusto? Chi avrebbe fatto il primo passo?





	Parigi

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
“L’amicizia non è necessariamente come la filosofia o come l’arte… Non ha un valore ai fini della sopravvivenza; piuttosto è una di quelle cose che dà valore alla sopravvivenza.“  
(C. S. Lewis)  
  
   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
perché la nostra amicizia è…  
Unica e speciale.  
Perché ogni tanto ci serve sognare e…  
Questa ship ci ha regalato bei momenti, ma…  
Non quelli che avremmo voluti.  
E nulla… me li sono presa da sola.  
Per me, per te, per Ali e…  
per tutti i fans di Sense8 e di  
Kala e Wolfang]   
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
 

«Ancora tu» esclamò sbuffando Kala, mentre si pettinava i ricci tenendosi stretta l’asciugamano che le copriva il corpo.  
«Non è colpa mia. Sei tu che mi volevi qui» asserì Wolfgang alzando le sopracciglia per confermarlo.  
Era lui da lei, vero, ma il sensate stavo facendo altro in quel momento.  
«Ti volevo in bagno?» domandò frustata, alzando la mano impedendogli di rispondere. Ma lui era Wolfgang.  
«Sì. È diventato… Il nostro posto» ammise con riluttanza abbassando gli occhi.  
«Se lo dici tu».  
Lui si infastidì di quell’affermazione, gli  voltò le spalle e se ne andò. Era stufo marcio di lei, del modo in cui lo trattava soprattutto quando si ostinava a negare che provasse qualcosa per lui.  
   
_“Era… Snervante” pensò, ma si curò  poco di quell’evento perché la ragazza bionda e la mora catturarono presto la sua attenzione._  
   
Kala era appena entrata in camera quando il marito gli andò incontro e la baciò più volte, ricambiò, ma si sentiva estranea a quel momento, a quelle emozioni. Sì detestava per questo, doveva  essere felice eppure solo una volta aveva sentito la vita scorrerle nelle vene e… E non era con lui.  
   
_“Maledetto!“ affermò digrignando i denti, chiedendo ancora un attimo a Rajan e catapultandosi in bagno._  
   
Iniziò a mancarle il respiro, più si ordinava di mantenere la calma e più la perdeva. Wolfang le era entrato fin dentro le ossa, poco alla volta aveva battute i suoi muri e si era preso cura delle sue insicurezze. Aveva fatto passi avanti ma era troppo spaventata di deludere tutti che aveva dimenticato se stessa, così quando i loro pensieri si intrecciarono ebbe una fitta al cuore. No, non poteva credergli, tuttavia quando si presentò nel suo appartamento notò i vestiti sparsi per casa, gridolini e voce ansimanti. Era un incubo, ma se il cuore lo nascondeva i sui piedi la spingevano sempre più avanti. Wolfgang si era buttato di nuovo a capofitto nella sua vecchia vita o, almeno così credeva eppure tutte le volte che cercava di dimenticarla gli era impossibile. Aveva due bellissime donne nel suo letto che gli davano più di quanto lui potesse chiedere, ma… Erano insignificanti perché voleva lei, così quando i loro occhi si incontrarono in quella stanza i due mondi si frantumarono. Riuscirono a percepire il cuore dell’altro spezzarsi in frammenti piccolissimi e il respiro fermarsi, la loro vita distruggersi come due pianeti in collisione. Niente poteva essere ripristinato. I loro sguardi gridavano con voce silenziosa, mentre Wolfgang lasciava la stanza e la rincorreva.  
   
_“Non doveva andare così“ balbettò quando lo lasciò immobile nella sua posizione davanti la porta e lei ritornò a casa con un vuoto nel cuore straziante._  
   
Rajan L’abbraccio, strinse il suo corpo  a sé e le sussurrò dolci parole, ma lei aveva già perso tutto e quel contatto non le dava alcun aiuto, anzi le faceva ancora più male.  
   
   
Erano due giorni che i due sensate non si vedevano, ma potevano percepirsi a vicenda e ciò che emanavano era qualcosa di davvero… Doloroso e, senza dubbio quelle sensazioni erano più che sufficienti per dimostrare quanto l’uno tenesse all’altro.  
«Wolfgang!» esclamò sghignazzando l’amico, ma era così concentrato che quando arrivò alle spalle lo mise KO con un solo pugno.  
«Maledizione Felix» gli gridò lui di rimando colpendolo ancora una volta alla spalla subito dopo essersi alzato.  
Era serio, tuttavia l’espressione cambiò presto quando si abbracciarono.  
«Amico… Ho una regalo per te» e, si conoscevano da tanto che nemmeno bisognava dire altro.  
Felix si aggiustò la giacca e mentre Wolfgang prendeva i suoi attrezzi da scassinatore, non smettevano di ridere e prendersi in giro. E, non molto lontano da lì c’era Kala che dopo giorni di riflessione stava facendo qualcosa che sapeva già fosse stato un errore, o forse era quello di cui si era convinta.  
Aveva bisogno di spazio, aria e tempo e nulla di tutto ciò si trovava Mumbai. La valigia era sistemata in un angolo e lei pronta si trovava sul divano che stava sistemando le ultime cose, mentre stringeva in mano tre buste. Non era il tipo da fare pazzie, eppure quella volta provava qualcosa che non avevo mai sentito prima: libertà. Poggiò sul tavolo di cristallo del soggiorno una delle buste, la mise vicino alla statua che i suoi genitori l’avevano regalato per il matrimonio, in bella vista, con scritta lineare e delicata vi era il destinatario: Rajan Rasal.   
Mentre Kala si chiudeva alle spalle la porta di casa ripensava alle parole che aveva scritto.  
   
_“Caro Rajan,_  
_Lo so, non mi perdonerai mai e io non sono qui a chiedertelo perché so che sono imperdonabile, ma io… Io avevo bisogno di spazio e tempo. Tu sei tutto quello che volevo dalla mia vita e per un po’ lo sei stato, ma adesso non posso più mentire a te, o ai miei genitori e più che mai a me stessa. Ti ho sposato perché era la cosa giusta da fare, perché sono stata educata così, ma… Io sono cambiata e so che tu mi avresti accettata così, però sono io che non voglio che lo fai. Sei un uomo straordinario e non meriti di avermi a metà, di accontentarti di questa nuova me solo perché siamo sposati. Io ti amo, non quanto dovrei e non quanto tu meriti e so… So in cuore mio che tu mi ami incondizionatamente ma…”_  
   
All’improvviso quei pensieri vennero interrotti dal taxista.  
«Signora… Mi scusi siamo arrivati» provò ancora una volta l’anziano, guardando lo specchietto e ritornando poi alle sue mani sul volante.  
«Sì, eccomi. Scusi lei» disse la donna, lasciando una cospicua mancia e chiedendo di aspettare ancora due minuti.  
Kala prese la borsa, si avvicinò alla casa dove era cresciuta e sotto al vaso di fiori che avevano piantato madre e figlia trovò la chiave di riserva. Appena entrata sentì subito l’odore del pranzo cucinato dalla mamma, il secondo tipicamente da papà e, in quel momento chiudendo gli occhi poteva... anzi riusciva a immaginare di essere stata là con loro.   
In poco tempo si ritrovò circondata dei ricordi, dalla felicità, così quando la sua mano prese dalla borsa la busta, l’appoggio sul tavolo in cucina per lei fu un colpo al cuore. Uscì di fretta, senza guardarsi indietro, almeno finché le gambe le reggevano e quando all’uomo le disse di andare aeroporto in lacrime sapeva che aveva già  il cuore spezzato.  
   
_“Cari mamma e papà,_  
_Ho sempre cercato di essere la perfetta figlia indiana cosi che voi non vi vergognaste di me, mettendo più volte da parte ciò che volevo io. Sicuramente vi deluderò non appena finirete questa lettera e, non so nemmeno se vorrete più parlarmi anche se mi auguro di sì. Io devo a voi tutto ciò che sono, senza il vostro amore e supporto non sarei qui, non sarei diventata una scienziata farmaceutica. Ho provato ad essere perfetta, ma vi ho deluso perché facendo tutto questo ho finito per ferire voi, Rajan e me stessa. Ho lasciato Rajan,  non avrei mai dovuto sposarlo, ma come facevo? C’erano così alte aspettative e poi… Vedere tee papà così felici… Io non  me la sono sentita. Volevo solo che voi foste fieri di me, non potevo permettermi di deludervi, però è ciò che ho fatto. Vi chiedo scusa per questa mia azione, non passerà giorno che me ne pentirò, ma dovevo qualcosa anche a me stessa. Ho bisogno di tempo per fare chiarezza, mi sono sentita così lontana dalla bambina che tenevate sulle gambe che… Mi sono persa. Ho capito una cosa in questi giorni, amo Rajan, ma non come mi ama lui e questo non lo merita. Deve trovare una donna che gli dà tutto ciò che vuole e io… Non sono disposta a farlo perché dopotutto non so bene nemmeno io cosa voglio, o almeno so che non posso stare al suo fianco. Mamma, papà mi avete insegnato cos’è l’amore e io vedendo voi.. è quello a cui aspiro. Non è la stessa cosa che provo per Rajan e mi dispiace. Ho sempre visto il vostro amore una fonte di ispirazione…  Non so se riuscirò mai a trovarlo o se l’ho già trovato, ma devo provarci. Vi prego, perdonatemi._  
_Vostra Kala”_  
   
Era assorta in quel momento, asciugò ancora una volta le lacrime mentre il taxi sfrecciava veloce in quelle strade già affollate. Lei si stava allontanando dalle sue certezze, da tutto ciò che era e, ripensando ai suoi genitori accennò un sorriso. Dietro il suo sguardo ferito e addolorato c’era una pagliuzza di speranza, la stessa che l’accompagnava durante il suo viaggio.   
Le ore passavano, ma solo quando si trovò sul volo diretto a Parigi vide la sua folle idea concretizzarsi, così nell’attesa di arrivare prese il suo iPad e fece partire la sua playlist. Chiuse gli occhi e il viso di Wolfgang le si parò davanti. Il cuore le faceva male, ma capì che non era arrabbiata con lui o… Forse un po’, ma in quel momento provò ciò che lui aveva vissuto quando l’aveva vista sposarsi.  
La musica scorreva mentre lei stava rivivendo i loro momenti più belli e poi ripensò a quel bacio. Percepì la vita scorrerle nelle vene, poteva sentire il sapore delle sue labbra e perdersi nei suoi occhi, e così pur se terrorizzata non si pentì della sua scelta.  
   
«Forza Wolfgang. Siamo… Siamo in ritardo» lo riprese Felix costringendo l’amico ad accelerare i gesti, ma quando ricevette un’occhiataccia si mise al suo fianco e si ammutolì.   
Adesso sentiva l’adrenalina e, in quell’istante i suoi amici erano tutti lì con lui, non proprio tutti, così nel momento in cui la cassaforte si aprì il sensate si sentì realizzato e soddisfatto, ma in fondo a tutte quelle emozioni si nascondeva la delusione. Non lo diede a vedere, ma ci rimase male e, pur se non lo disse tutti lo sapevano e… Fu la mano di Will che gli diede la forza. Aveva bisogno di loro e, infatti erano là per lui. Era strano il loro legame, non tutti lo capivano ma non era mai stato così completo come allora.  
Alla fine Felix lo costrinse ad uscire di lì e, quando arrivarono nel negozio controllarono le banconote e i due amici risero come scemi, ma ancora una volta la banda aveva vinto.  
«Ci sappiamo ancora fare» disse sbalordito lui.  
«Ma certo. Avevi qualche dubbio»ammiccò Wolfgang, prendendo due birre e passandogliene una al compagno e prima di berla brindarono a quella vincita.  
Cominciarono a fare grandi discorsi, si prendevano in giro ed erano leggermente brilli, non voleva esserlo ma era questo che riusciva a far uscire l’immagine di Kala dalla sua mente.  
«Ehi amico» lo richiamò, fino a quando non udendo risposta gli tirò un oggetto che lo colpì in testa.  
Wolfgang sì giro, ma non disse nulla perché erano fratelli e non poteva prendersela con lui per la sua stupidaggine. Concentrò la sua attenzione alla busta bianca nelle sue mani. Era senza parole perché sin da subito notò la calligrafia e sapeva bene che era la sua.  
   
_“No… No… Non è possibile“ esclamò sbalordito a se stesso e mentre ci pensò Felix gli aveva messo l’oggetto tra le mani, una pacca sulla schiena e se n’era andato._  
   
Lui si riscosse, si ritrovò da solo e, ancora una volta lei lo sorprese così come fece Felix lasciandogli il suo spazio. È vero, erano amici da anni, ma quei momenti di comprensione lo colpivano sempre. Ci mise ore prima di leggerla, ma dopo sei birre ci riuscì, ma forse non era nemmeno lucido perché appena letta l’arrotolò e la buttò nella spazzatura.  
   
   
   
   
  
Dopo una settimana...  
  
  
  
  
   
Kala stava vivendo la sua vita parigina e, pur se non aveva sentito nè i suoi genitori nè Rajan aveva ancora una speranza.  
Non era andata da lui così come non l’aveva fatto lei e… Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere agli altri. Era alla ricerca di un lavoro, ma quel mattino decise di dedicarlo a se stessa, così ancora con l’accappatoio addosso si affacciò alla finestra del tuo appartamento è rimasta a fissare la vista della torre Eiffel.  
Ormai era la visione di ogni giorno e continua a colpirla tutte le volte, ma quando sentì una fitta al cuore le mancò il respiro. Lo sapeva, non veniva degli altri sensati, ma era il suo legame speciale con Wolfgang.  
Portò la sua mano al petto e percepì i battiti accelerati e allo stesso tempo il suo cuore incrinarsi… Solo in quel momento iniziò ad avere paura. Non avevo mai smesso di sperare e avere fiducia, ma adesso… Stava cominciando a venirle i dubbi e quelle certezze che aveva si smontavano  una a una. Wolfgang aveva deciso di lasciarla andare, anche se tutto, perfino il suo corpo gli urlava di non farlo.  
   
_“Sei sicuro?” infatti gli disse la sua parte cattiva._  
_“Lei era quella…“ rispose la parte buona, ma fu interrotta dall’uomo che frustrato iniziò a prendere a pugni il sacco da boxe._  
   
«Niente. Lei è solo una donna. Tutto qui» ammise ad alta voce senza essere del tutto convinto. Ci aveva provato, ma persino il suo tono e suoi pensieri la dicevano lunga.   
Kala si era appena rivestita quando apparì Sun spaventandola, anche se ovviamente era felice di vederla.  
Le due si misero a parlare del più e del meno aspettando che fosse proprio lei a farlo.   
«Kala, abbiamo un legame e se sono qui…»  
«Lo so, e perché ti ho voluto io» fini lei, facendo alzare l’altra mentre l’indiana si torturava le mani.  
«Ma non posso chiedertelo»  
«Perché? Perché mio fratello vuole uccidermi, perché sto scappando, perché…»  
«Sì, hai centrato il concetto» asserì, ma dopo qualche minuto si misero a ridere.  
Continuavano a guardarsi quando Sun prese parola e poi, non era da lei non affrontare una situazione. La mora l’ ascoltava, si sedette a parlare, ma più Kala l’osservava più ero invidiosa dell’amica, della forza che aveva dimostrato molte volte, dal coraggio che faceva parte di lei e della grinta che emanava tutte le volte.  
«Tu… Tu come fai?» domandò d’un tratto quasi sovrappensiero, ma quando l’altra volse lo sguardo nella sua direzione non capì.  
«Io ti vedo ogni giorno, sembra che la vita voglia abbatterti ma tu ti alzi più forte di prima»  
«Non lo so, a volte me lo chiedo anch’io, in realtà. So che se voglio vivere devo dimostrare di essere innocente e quindi devo combattere. Mi assalgono i dubbi, paure, certezze, io… Sono come te. Anch’io provo tutto ciò e, quando sento di perdere il controllo mi alleno. O meglio faccio di tutto per tenere il cervello occupato»  
Le amiche si guardarono e, forse non lo dissero ma l’una aveva bisogno dell’altra. Sun necessitava di essere utile e sentire quelle cose su di sé l’aiutarono e Kala aveva bisogno di un’amica.  
«Io...»  
«Puoi farcela, sei una donna forte».  
Detto ciò sparì, Kala si sentì leggermente rincuorata, ma addosso sentiva ancora la tensione, così due mani delicate toccarono i punti contratti sulle sue spalle massaggiandole.  
«Hernando mi dice sempre che ho troppa tensione e che questo mi farà venire più rughe, anche se lui mi amerò lo stesso» affermò Lito facendola ridere e rilassare.  
«Vorrei solo che lui riuscisse a capire» ammise per la prima volta ad alta voce.  
«Lui lo fa già è solo che… Ha bisogno di tempo. Sai  ci ho messo molto prima di dire apertamente a tutti di essere gay… » ma si interruppe perché vide il viso di Kala bagnarsi di lacrime.  
«Lo so, tutto ciò che mi dici non è una novità. Stiamo parlando pur sempre di Wolfgang. Lo so, e che è... Frustrante non sapere, non vederlo»  
 A quell’affermazione Lito ebbe un’espressione sorpresa cosa che non le sfuggì. Capì che era stato da tutti, ma non da lei.  
«Ho visto come ti guarda o come tu guardi lui e…» non finì la frase perché furono interrotti.  
Il telefono iniziò a suonare.  
«Un messaggio dei miei genitori. Poi lo leggerò» affermò, sedendosi di nuovo accanto all’amico.  
«Lito, mi vuoi bene, ma forse non puoi capire. Ho buttato all’aria tutto, ho rischiato per la prima volta , è vero, l’ho fatto anche per me, ma lui non è qui».  
«Riesco a sentire cosa prova e… Tante volte siamo vicini e lontani allo stesso tempo. Non lo capisco, prima di tutto questo sapevo ciò che voleva, che provava ma ora...»  
«Ha paura Kala» sbottò di colpa lui, lasciandola a bocca aperta.  
«Co-co-me?» balbettò, mentre osservò preoccupata l’amico fare avanti indietro nel suo soggiorno.  
Ma non ci fu nessuna risposta, perché i pensieri di Kala si strinsero attorno a una nuova sensazione. Si guardò in cerca di Lito o di qualche altro sensate, ma nessuno arrivò.  
Pensò ai genitori, aprì il messaggio e quando lo lesse pianse perché loro l’avevano perdonata, entrambi. Ma… No, non era nemmeno quello.  
Era irrequieta.  
 Il cuore stava per esplodere, percepiva un legame forte, poteva vedere ogni emozione, sensazione ma non la persona che lo portava.  
Era strano perché era la prima volta e, non ricordava che nessuno le avesse mai detto - della sua cerchia - qualcosa in merito all’aumento dei loro poteri.  
Lo percepiva.  
Kala ancora assorta nei suoi ragionamenti non si accorse che bussavano, ma poi avvenne una volta, un’altra fino a quando il bussare divenne persistente. Fu proprio quel rumore che la riporto alla realtà, si lisciò i vestiti, sistemò i capelli e andò ad aprire convinta che fosse arrivato il pranzo.  
«Parigi eh!» abbozzò lui ridendo, mentre i loro occhi rimanevano incastrati l’uno all’altro.  
Kala se lo ritrovò davanti la porta, il suo borsone abbandonato da una parte è lui lì, in tutta la sua bellezza rimasto fermo ad osservarla. Portava jeans, una maglia nera che risaltava i suoi muscoli e la giacca di pelle nera che gli dava l’aria da duro. In quel momento lei fu colta dalla paura per come era vestita ma poi ricordò di essersi cambiata. Era ancora sulla soglia, nessuno dei due parlo più perché i  loro sguardi si osservavano attentamente assicurandosi ogni dettaglio.  
Wolfgang aveva preso la decisione più difficile della sua vita, ma i dubbi svanirono alla vista della donna che amava. Era incantevole, i capelli che le cadevano sulle spalle, le gambe strette in jeans che ormai usata molte volte e una camicetta che fasciava la sua vita risaltandone i seni. Beh, lui ci si fermò molto, ma poi guardò le labbra, le stesse che aveva baciato troppe poche volte e che ora voleva far sue.  
«Wol-fang» affermò timidamente colorando le sue guance e facendo brillare i suoi occhi.  
«Sei … davvero tu?» domandò ancora incredula, ma la sua mente stava pensando ad altro.  
Non era da lei, ma non smetteva di ricordare le labbra sulle sue, le braccia attorno a sé e... Si riscosse quando notò uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi. Sapevano bene ciò che pensavano l’un  l’altro e, ancor prima ciò che provavano.  
«Kala» alla fine disse sensualmente, lei rimase incantata per come il suo nome suonava dalle sue labbra.  
D’un tratto avvenne tutto velocemente perché si vide lei lanciarsi addosso a lui e, Wolfgang prenderla e stringerla a sé. Respirò il suo profumo, lei era ancora intontita da tutte quelle emozioni, ma in quel momento Kala si sentì completa o quasi. La rimise a terra, ma nessuno dei due staccò le braccia intorno all’altro, era così che potevano sentire il respiro dell’altro. I loro occhi si guardavano e sapevano già la risposta. Wolfgang accorciò le distanze, mise una mano sulla guancia di Kala e poi poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. Lei non si tirò indietro, voleva quel contatto, ne aveva bisogno, così apri la bocca e lo fece entrare. Le loro lingue si cercarono , si rincorrevano e finirono per legarsi proprio come era stato la prima volta.  
Ora era completi, entrambi.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Beh, non so se dire buona sera o buona notte...  
Questa è la prima storia che scrivo qui, nel fandom di Sense8 e ancor di più è la prima volta che scrivo su di loro.  
Ammetto che è stato difficile, ma per certi versi anche facile perchè tutto ciò che volevo era lì, davanti a me e dovevo solo scriverlo.  
Nella serie non hanno avuto un lieto fine, non ancora almeno, ma spero che con l'edizione speciale l'avranno altrimenti... Beh, mi toccherà scrivere ancora di loro e, premesso che lo farei in ogni caso.  
E' incredibile quante cose la nostra mente ci crea solo per aver quello che vogliamo e.... e io voglio Wolfang e Kala insieme.  
E' una storia per te mia cara Lù, ma anche per te Ali, so che ti piacciono ed è un regalo per tutti i fan della serie e della coppia. Un regalo forse inaspettato.  
Spero che vi piaccia... vi lascio e vi auguro buona lettura ;)  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 

 


End file.
